Mistaken Identity
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: He could break her. And Calypso had known that. But the plan was designed to spare the goddess some trouble, not keep that girl safe. What was one more mortal killed by the devil? Unless he didn't kill the girl, which was utterly unthinkable, all things considered... eventual Davy/OC


**I... I don't know how I came up with this. And I have no excuse for it, but I actually like writing it. This is one of my favorite premises I've come up with for a Davy/OC, but I'm not sure why. Maybe it's just because Calypso is such a freaking trickster.**

**And she blew Barbossa's hat off, the bitch. XD *rimshot* I LOVE BLOOPERS.**

**Ahem, anyway. This is a divergent from AWE, starting just before Calypso was released. I'm not sure if I remember the order of events right, but... hopefully it's not too confusing. Hopefully, things will make sense the way I'm writing.**

**I own nothing except Zahra. BTW, I think her name means "flowering" in Swahili... I'll, uh, I'll get back to ya on that once I check my references.**

**So... enjoy! :D**

* * *

That little girl shivering in the corner seemed of no value. Being entertained by Ragetti, of all people, and not looking like it was helping her much. But after watching her for a while, the human-bound goddess Calypso noticed many similarities between the woman and her current form. The skin color, the hair; though their personalities were clearly nothing alike. She could swear that maybe this girl had been _her_ in some past life, how impossible!

... But she looked _so_ alike...

Wait. Was this a plan?

Oh yes. And a damned clever one it was, too.

She walked over to the young woman, putting a hand on Ragetti's shoulder. "You go," she told him softly. "I must talk to her."

He blinked, but nodded. "Aye, ma'am." Then he went off, probably to find his partner in crime.

Calypso knelt down to the girl. "Hello child. What is your name?"

The girl looked at her for a moment, eyes wide and mouth agape, before getting enough wits about her to answer. "Z-Zahra."

"Zahra. So beautiful." She touched the other girl's hair, continuing to look over her face and body for yet more similarities. Their body shape was virtually the same, though Zahra wasn't as full - a bit thinner, the curves not quite as defined. "You and I... we are much alike, m'dear. So very much alike."

"B-But ye're..."

"Hush." She put a finger to Zahra's lips to prevent her from speaking, then offered up a sly smile. "I need you... to do somethin' for me. Need your help."

She shook her head, not understanding. "What... but ye're a _goddess._ What could ye possibly need _my_ help for?"

"You know where we go." She sat down beside the girl. "And you know why. I made a deal with Davy Jones... to meet with him."

She nodded, following now. "So... then ye should go meet 'im."

"You are not scared of him? Other would say I should not go."

"But if ye made a promise, ye gotta keep it." Zahra looked down, wringing her fingers. "That's wha' I been taught."

"Good. Den maybe I _can_ use you." She reached behind her and undid her locket's chain, but didn't do anything with it just yet. "I do not want to meet Davy Jones. I love him, but of late I had enough of him as a woman can take in her life. I am sick at heart for how we used to be, and... he has changed. He is far past help now. And _you..._" She stroked Zahra's cheek, though the girl looked a bit surprised and confused by such an action. "Look like me, wit' some... minor difference. But that do not matter."

Zahra's green eyes had widened, and she leaned back just a little. It was clear now that she'd figured out what the goddess wanted her to do. "M-Ma'am... are ye tryin' ta suggest that... that I..."

"It will be easy!" Calypso insisted, lifting up the hem of the girl's skirt. "You wear white already. Little tear off de bottom, an' we have a veil. Den all we need... be a ring. Got one right here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver band, which would match the necklace if not for the lack of a pattern on the ring, then held it out to Zahra. "Left hand, fourt' finger," was her only command before ripping some fabric off the girl's dress.

Zahra's face was almost entirely red by now, and she was shaking as the goddess fashioned something akin to a wedding veil atop her head. "B-But Miss Calypso! You're suggestin' that I... ye leave me somewhere an'... an' I just pretend to be _you!_ I-I couldn't. What would he _do_ ta ye once 'e found out?"

Calypso chuckled. "Ah, but by that time he will be too distracted to think 'bout where de _real_ Calypso is. Too busy steerin' de ship out the way of de mayhem I will cause... once I am free."

"I... I don't think I can do this. What would 'e do ta _me?_ M-Miss Calypso, his 'eart belong to _you._ He wouldn't take me aboard ta... actually _take_ me. No' once 'e knew I wasn't you."

Calypso gave the girl a hard look, then flourished her hand. "You doubt me? Once I regain my power..." She shifted back into a smile, not wanting to scare the girl too much yet. She'd get plenty of that with Davy. "I will come get you," she laughed, straightening the veil. "Would not forget such a pretty face. I become de sea again, an' de devil, he stand no chance. Will not lay a hand on you unless he want me to turn de _Dutchman_ into firewood, an' him wit' it."

She worked a sympathetic expression onto her face, taking Zahra's chin in her hand. "Child, de sea will keep you safe. You trust me, he will not hurt you because he know he deal wit' _me_ if he do. Dealin' wit' me is de last thing on _Earth_ he want to do."

Zahra swallowed audibly, and took a breath. "Well... alrigh'. As long as ye come fer me, I s'pose. But how're we gonna fool 'im inta thinkin' I'm you?"

"Here." Calypso reached over, behind the other woman's hair, and clasped the locket around her neck. "As long as you have dis on, talk as I do, and keep de veil over your face, he will not know de diff'rence. Not until he take you aboard and be excited 'bout a wedding night. Heh heh."

At that, Zahra's eyes widened again, as they were clearly prone to doing. "I - _what?_ H-He's going to do _what?!_"

"Calm down now. He won't. Soon as he lift dat veil off, he see it's not me, an' he not do anyt'ing to you." She stood up. "We will be dere soon. All you have to do is stand on a rock, and he will come to you. Won't be long. Alright?"

Zahra nodded, still trembling and trying to take deeper breaths. "Savvy, ma'am."

* * *

Zahra swallowed, looking around her. They had dropped her off, on a rock in the middle of the ocean, and had sailed off. They were going to release her, but they were going to wait... they said they'd wait five minutes, because Calypso guaranteed to them that it wouldn't take Davy long to appear, if he sensed someone so like her near the water. He _was_ the sea.

Once they released her, he would be angry. There would be no turning back.

She was sitting now, trying to memorize the goddess's accent in her human form. It was a kind of Jamaican, but with an undercurrent of danger and mystery. She'd heard her speak several times, when Jack took them to visit her, but before now she hadn't ever heard her use such a soft tone. She'd assumed it was just a tactic to get Zahra to agree the her plans... and it worked.

She even could figure out that the gentleness was a trick, because she knew Calypso was as cruel as the sea itself, and she _still_ went along with it. When Calypso got her powers back, she'd take them out on anyone who had incurred her wrath, which would probably include Zahra had she refused to carry out the plan. There were worse things the goddess could do to her than forcing her to go aboard Davy Jones's ship.

... Weren't there?

She didn't know, and she didn't want to find out which was the worst.

There it was. The unmistakable sound of water rushing, and it could only be one thing. It had to be the _Flying Dutchman._ Any other ship would have been instantly visible, if the sound was this close. She'd been told the devil ship rose up from the water, so that you didn't know you were being followed till it was too late.

Zahra quickly scrambled up to her feet, adjusting the veil that covered her face. All that could be seen now was the darkness of her skin, and the locket round her neck. She could see well enough, but she wanted desperately to close her eyes. This was the most frightening thing to ever happen to her. Why her? _Why?_

It was coming. The _Flying Dutchman_ was coming. It would have been a better situation had she already died before it came for her.

At least then she would have the chance to lie and say she didn't fear death.

* * *

**Hmm, I get the feeling Calypso's being a little less than truthful when she says "I will come for you." Anybody else? Or is it just me?**

**It's IN HER NATURE, after all. Please! *points at Calypso* You make excuses. Is that seriously all you can say after breaking his heart? *stomps off* Ten years for ONE FRIGGING DAY. It's not a fair deal no matter what, and you stand him up. GOD, I'm done with you! *slams door***

**Uh, ahem, well... anyway, if you liked it and want to see what happens, please review! Cuz I love mah reviewers and mah readers. ^^**


End file.
